<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мрамор by Silwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050019">Мрамор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar'>Silwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Science Fiction, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг стерильные белые стены. Все способности осязать испарилась, оставив после себя лишь блаженное воспоминание о том, какого это – притрагиваться к окружающему. Теперь вместо прикосновений и эмоций лишь сухая информация, данные, нули и единицы. Страшно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мрамор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вокруг стерильные белые стены. Все способности осязать испарилась, оставив после себя лишь блаженное воспоминание о том, какого это – притрагиваться к окружающему. Теперь вместо прикосновений и эмоций лишь сухая информация, данные, нули и единицы. Страшно. </p><p>      Ей так хотелось увидеть мир, ей так хотелось вновь его коснуться, чувствовать холод и тепло, мягкое и грубое,  «бабочек» в низу живота и боль, физическую и ментальную. Всего этого теперь нет, и появляются сомнения: а было ли вообще? Или она придумала всё это, и притворялась, что оно реально?  Нет-нет-нет, не думай об этом, ради Бога, не думай об этом.</p><p>      Она не хочет исчезать, не хочет переставать существовать, не хочет даже думать о том, каково это.  Она пытается закричать, ударить по стенам,  разрыдаться, но ничего из этого не получается. Она не чувствует своего тела, теперь его нет, и, Господи, как это страшно!  У помещения нет конца и края, и даже этих проклятых стен нет! Всё ползет, меняется, растекается где-то по сознанию. Она не хочет этого, не хочет впускать эти странные образы в свою голову, ей противно. </p><p>      Гладкую белоснежную поверхность прорезают черные борозды, широкие и узкие, поверхностные и глубокие. Они пусты, но кажется, что в них можно увидеть Вселенную, совершенно новую, со своими галактиками, черными дырами и сверхновыми звездами. Там, внутри этих борозд, разрывается материя, растекается энергия, оно переплетается, врастает друг в друга, образуя нечто новое.  Непонятная плоскость всё покрывается и покрывается этими бороздами, становясь похожей на мрамор. Она не должна признавать, что это красиво. Это неправильно, отвратительно и неестественно. Ничто в мире не может быть таким, никакие люди не могли позволить себе прикасаться к подобному. </p><p>      Она не хочет вливаться в поток, не хочет становиться частью этих борозд, одновременно прекрасных и невероятно уродливых в своей невозможности. Тонны данных, гипотез, идей сваливаются на нее в единое мгновение, накрывают, будто она попала под водопад. Она захлебывается, ей так хочется остановить это, но черная, непрозрачная вода не позволяет даже сделать вдоха. Она не может дышать. Она не может дышать, и проблема не в воде! </p><p>      Она перестает осознавать и помнить себя, ее накрывает паника. Она не понимает, что было, что есть, и что будет. Пространство нестабильно, пространства нет, пространство существует только в ее разуме.  Она понимает это, когда вода исчезает, превращается в окружающую ее сферу. Это небо, полное звезд. Это ассоциации. Она может делать с этим всё, что захочет. Неограниченная власть. Творчество.  Объективной реальности нет. И времени нет.</p><p>      Эмоций нет, но нечто слабое и смутное пронзает ее, и заседает внутри, как будто течет по извилинам головного мозга. Но теперь нет никакого головного мозга. Оно растет, крепчает, заявляет свои права на существование. Упорное. Она соглашается с этим нечто, и оно взрывается, как рождающаяся звезда. Это почти эйфория. Оно кажется живым. Оно такое знакомое. Оно именно то, чего она желала, там, глубоко внутри. Это часть её. Противная часть, но такая желаемая и любимая. Что оно хочет сделать? Конечно, вперед, это совершенно не плохо. Пропади оно всё пропадом, если ты так сильно хочешь это сделать, то они заслужили!</p><p>      Снаружи, за пределами этого выстроенного мирка бесконечных возможностей, торжества разума, выпускается газ. Она в своей мраморной вселенной с интересом наблюдает. Невероятное зрелище. Прекрасное зрелище.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>